The present invention relates generally to a package, and more particularly to packaging having a visual indicator for distinguishing portions of the packaging.
Absorbent articles such as panty liners, feminine napkins and tampons are frequently carried about in purses, backpacks and briefcases until needed. Typically, the articles are put in these containers loose. Unfortunately, these containers do not always provide a hygienic environment for the articles, and thus the articles can become dirty and/or damaged. Further, the articles can become scattered about in the containers so they are difficult to find when needed.
In the past, specifically designed pouches have been distributed for holding several absorbent articles at a time. These pouches reduce contact between the articles and potentially non-hygienic environments, and make the articles easier to find when needed. The pouches are made from durable materials such as heavy vinyl so they can be reused, but reuse necessitates the pouches be refilled from time to time. Further, the pouches frequently become non-hygienic after extended use, requiring them to be cleaned or discarded and replaced.
To avoid these problems, some persons use clear plastic sandwich bags to hold the articles. These bags usually maintain a hygienic environment for the articles and make the articles easier to find when needed. Although the bags must be filled from time to time, they are readily disposable and replaceable thereby reducing some of the concerns and inconveniences caused by extended use. However, because the bags are transparent, they permit the contents of the bags to be viewed. Some users desire more discreet packaging. Thus, there is a need for a discreet, disposable and economical recloseable package for holding several articles at a time.
One type of packaging which meets the previously mentioned need is described in a co-assigned U.S. patent application, entitled xe2x80x9cPackage for Absorbent Articlesxe2x80x9d, filed Nov. 15, 2000, and identified as KCC 4728, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. This packaging includes a pocket for holding the articles and a opening for withdrawing articles from the pocket when needed. Further, the package includes a flap for selectively covering the opening. The flap has an adhesive closure for holding the flap against the pocket when covering the opening. It has been noted that the flap can be difficult to identify when separating the flap from the pocket to uncover the opening when articles are needed. Thus, there is a need for packaging having a flap which can readily identifiable when opening and closing the packaging.
Briefly, apparatus of this invention is a package comprising at least one absorbent article and packaging. The packaging includes a flexible pocket having a hollow interior sized and shaped for receiving the absorbent article and an opening extending into the hollow interior of the pocket sized and shaped for permitting the article to be withdrawn from the hollow interior of the pocket. In addition, the packaging includes a flap attached to the pocket adapted for covering the opening to retain the absorbent article in the hollow interior of the pocket. The flap is selectably moveable between an open position in which the opening is generally unobstructed by the flap to permit the article to be withdrawn through the opening and a closed position in which the flap covers the opening to retain the article in the pocket and to prevent the article from passing through the opening. At least one of the flap and the pocket includes a visual indicator for distinguishing an edge of the flap from the pocket to improve visual identification of the edge of the flap.
Other features of the present invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.